The Shameful Bet
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji make a dangerous, silly Bet. Who will win? TezuFuji Crack.


**The Shameful Bet**  
By: Kai  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: TezuFuji (although I would prefer FujiTezu, Tezu is so uke ya'know!)  
Warning: OOCness of Tezuka & Fuji & this fic was unbeta-ed  
Genre: Humour  
Disclaimer: Seigaku Boys are Takeshi Konomi's. I would prefer Hyoutei boys become mine, but they were also Konomi's ;; can he give at least Choutarou for me?? get smacked

I made this fic in my language first (Indonesian), and decide to write an English version since I don't have idea for my another fanfic. You can read it here, just choose Indonesian language. For Tezu-Fuji fans, really sorry since this is a crack fic, so Tezuka & Fuji would be really OOC here. Go to story!!

"Mou, Tezuka, I'm tired. Let's take a rest for a bit…" Fuji stretched his muscles and closed his math book. "We've study aaaaaaall the day, let's take a rest and do another thing, nee?"

Tezuka sighed and closed his own book. "Jya, ok. I think you must be feeling tired of study." Tezuka opened his glasses.

"So, let's play monopoly! I think I still save my old monopoly which I played with Yuuta when we were still kid. Where did okaa-san put it? Aah, damn, there's none in this house, so I can't ask anyone! Let's guess… where did okaa-san put it?"

"Fuji, Fuji, Fuji…" Tezuka stopped Fuji's words before he spoke more. "I come here to teach you STUDY. Not playing monopoly. It would spend lot of our time."

"Aah, you're boring, Tezuka. So what must we play? How about playing card? That is a fast-game so we can stop whenever we want. So?"

Tezuka kept in silence. "What game?"

"How 'bout Poker? I'm good in it! How do you think?"

"…I don't understand how to play Poker."

"…"

"USOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ARE YOU A REAL TEENAGER??? WHAT AGE YOU ARE???!!" Fuji's sudden shout surprised Tezuka so much until he fell to his back. "Fuji, what are you—"

Fuji clenched Tezuka's hands tightly and looked at his eyes deeply. "You-must-can-play-Po-ker!! Teenager must understand how to play Poker! Let me teach you!" and then Fuji ran and went out from his room as fast as flash, and came back in seconds, held Poker Card on his palm. "Fuji, I think you must not—"

"What did you say, Tezuka? Now sit and I will teach you." Fuji smiled his usual smile and Tezuka shut his mouth. Tezuka surrendered and sighed. "Whatever…" mumbled him.

"Ano, Fuji."

"Yes?"

"It seems I win again." Tezuka laid his final card and put it on the other cards.

Shiiiing.

"Wah, Tezuka, you become an expert in a glance, huh?" Fuji smiled a cold smile on his lips and clenched his final card tightly until the card shattered. "So, how about play the penal card?"

"Penal Card?"

"Yup, penal card. It surely will become more tend, if we punish the lost one. How do you think, Tezuka?"

"Fuji, we must stop. We come here for study, not play card."

"C'mon, Tezuka! We have study from yesterday and yesterday and yesterday…Just today, I wanna play. Ne? ne? ne?" Fuji looked at Tezuka with puppy eyes that made Tezuka give up and let Fuji do what he want.

"Ok, but just this once. Remember, just THIS ONCE."

"Yes, Tezuka, I promise." Fuji smiled a cheerful smile that another person than Tezuka cannot see.

"Yaaay, Tezuka, I win!" Fuji smiled a pleasure smile when he put his last card before Tezuka, who still held some cards. "Ok, Tezuka, now strip your shirt!"

Tezuka sighed and stripped his school shirt. This time he just wore a short pant and socks (can you imagine that? laugh evilly), when Fuji wore shirt and short pant.

"Fufu… Tezuka, this game turned more interesting…" Fuji smiled evilly. Tezuka sighed and confused, why Fuji could hide his childish side in front of other people but Tezuka and still looked cool.

"Fuji, I think we must stop RIGHT NOW. I think we have gone too far." Tezuka said with sharp voice. This time he must surely stop Fuji's habit.

"Ah, Tezuka, you're so rigid. Jya, ok, we stop." Fuji smiled a sweet smile. Tezuka raised his eyebrow. It was so rare Fuji just give up easily, usually…

"But we play for the last time, nee?"

"…"

"Nee?"

"Ok, but it's the last."

"But, this time the punishment not strips anymore! It must be more dared!"

Tezuka felt a bad feeling.

"…What?"

"The loser must stand in the middle of tennis court wear my sister's old gown. How?"

Tezuka has felt it must be turn like this. However, Fuji is Fuji. So stupid to hope he would do something more normal in the time like this.

"ABSOLUTELY NO. NO. NO!!!!!" Tezuka took his shirt and wore it back with disturbed expression.

"Aaaah, Tezuka, c'mon! Imagine in your head, Tezuka," Fuji whispered in Tezuka's ear with soft voice, "Imagine I wore Yumi-nee's old gown with many ribbon and laces. I must be looks cute, right? You wanna see it, nee? C'mon"

Tezuka imagined HIS OWN SELF wore the frilly-frilly, ribbon-full gown. He shivered and shook his head harshly. "NO!!!!!"

This time he declined hardly.

Fuji pouted. "Oh, ok. So that is your attitude to me? Ok, I understand. So you like that to me, Tezuka. You are annoying, Tezuka."

Tezuka felt unfriendly aura.

"If you don't want to do as I said, I would spread to the entire school your photos when wore ballet's skirt. Is it ok?"

Tezuka wore that because he loss a bet with Fuji. That time, he agreed to make that bet because he loss his bet before and Fuji black mailed him and said he would spread Tezuka's photo which wore Juliet's costume in drama class while they were in the primary school. That time, Tezuka was chosen because Fuji recommended Tezuka to play as Juliet. If think about it, this all started from Fuji's action.

Tezuka felt he would trapped in this borderless bet circle with Fuji. How poor he is.

But he must ended all of this! This time he must win whatever the way he used. And Poker wasn't that hard either.

Tezuka closed his eyes and opened it with sharp sight.

"Ok, Fuji. Just ready to lose." Said him surely. Perhaps. Fuji smiled sweetly. "Your expression is so kakkoi, Tezuka."

And they started to shook the card.

-A day after that-

"Hey, who is the person in the middle of court?"

"It can't be… That person is…"

All of Seigaku's Tennis Club member whispered each other, surprisely saw the pink-gown one in the tennis court.

Momo and Eiji laughed so hard and got a firm stare from the person who wore pink gown, Kaidoh lost his words and forgot to 'fushuu'-ing, Inui busy to wrote random things in his data book and murmured "ii data" and smiled crazy smile, Taka-san and Ooishi looked at him with worry eyes, Ryouma peered at him with no expression on his face and mumbled "mada-mada dane…", and Tezuka would not let this moment to take photos as many as he could (Haha, crack Tezuka XD).

Fuji, the tiny figure with pink gown stood silently in the middle of court, cursed in his thought, how could he lose? He sure he would win that time. The god of Evil always on his side in the time like this, but where he is when that bet happened? Why Tezuka could win? That no-expression guy? Won a Poker game? Oh my god, there must be something wrong with the rotation of this earth. Maybe earth has shifted from its orbit.

"So, Fuji, How?" Tezuka drew near Fuji after the practice when the others have went home. Fuji stared at Tezuka. "You were right, Fuji. I must not decline that bet. You're so cute while wore that. How about make a poker bet once more? Something dared?" Tezuka smiled, err, like Fuji's usual smile (can you imagine that? Honest, I cant). This time, Fuji peered at Tezuka coldly and shouted "NO!!"

Well, it proved that too often on the side of someone like Fuji would made that person infected Fuji's attitude, even the stiff guy like Tezuka. So then, Fuji, you must know that karma must be come.

-END?-

Err, it was bad, nee? And there were sooo many language errorness since I was too lazy to check it once more and I don't have beta.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna fire? Wanna kill me? So review welcome!


End file.
